


A Face Replaced

by TheGreatTribbleEmpire



Series: Tragety in many forms [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Naruto
Genre: AU, Akasuki are the Whalers, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Kakashi is still Corvo, Obito as Daud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatTribbleEmpire/pseuds/TheGreatTribbleEmpire
Summary: Konoha is a city on the edge and Obito is the one that put it there. So when the injured former teammate and disgraced Lord Protector they captured escapes Obito is ready to face his fate. Until Kakashi actually starts talking that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second is a series of Dishonored/Naruto crossovers but they will all be unconnected so if you haven't read that don't worry. If you have read it then thanks and I hope you like this one. Also sorry this took almost a month that really wasn't meant to happen but my attention got split by a cute little Obito fic which I hope to have up by Valentines. 
> 
> The title for this comes from the Dishonored song Distant Honor by Miracle of Sound which is where most of these titles will be coming from.

It had been a mistake. It had all been a huge mistake. That was something that Obito had taken a while to realise even as he questioned why the murder of the Hokage and his wife would not leave his thoughts, or his nightmares. He hadn’t had dreams like those about a contract for years and to have that resurface so suddenly had taken him by surprise. He’d partially wondered if that black haired old bastard was back and trying to mess with him but no that wasn’t his way.

It hadn’t been until months after the event whilst listening to Kakuzu complain (where he though Obito couldn’t hear) about the fact that he hadn’t taken on any new contracts. He had questioned himself on that subject and remembered the screams of the little blond boy as his parents had fallen and it struck him that he was feeling guilty.

Of course that’s when the bastard decided to speak to him pulling him into Kamui without a by you leave just to mock him with ambiguous words and send him on a hunt across all of Konoha. 

At least Naruto was safe from that threat. The danger wasn’t over yet but he had done what he could to make up for killing the Hoka- Minato, Minato and Kushina. There was no time for lies and masks anymore, and no time for Tobi. Pulling the mask from his face he tossed the damned thing onto the desk and closed his eye breathing in and out with a steady rhythm as he stretched out his senses.

It took less than a second to confirm what he expected.

“Hello again Kakashi.”

Soft footsteps barely audible even on the rotten floorboards as the other man stopped sneaking and approached him.  Obito opened his eye and turned to look at his old friend. Kakashi was looking a lot better than when they had found him, although since he had been poisoned and left to float down the river that wasn’t saying much.

Some of the Akatsuki had suggested they just kill the Lord Protector then and there but Obito had enough blood on his conscience. Besides he had already known his story was coming to its end. It wasn’t Kamui or the Sharingan or anything magical that told him this just an understanding of how these things worked and if he was going to die he might as well let Bakashi get a shot at his revenge.

Actually he was surprised Kakashi hadn’t tried to kill him already he had more than enough reason but the other man was just standing there opposite him watching with an odd expression.

“Not got anything to say ‘Lord Protector’” he said the name with as much spite as he could muster trying to provoke a reaction but got nothing. “Well Got nothing to say? I know you still have your tongue bastard so you can speak.”

“I heard your audiograph.”

 Obito tensed as he remembered the recording he had left by his bed and damn it, if he survived this he was going to skin whoever let Kakashi get that far into the base.

“So what.” He replied aiming for casual “that doesn’t change anything.”

“Maybe but, you said you regretted it.”

 “Regretted the trouble it caused me.” This was not how he had expected things to go and Obito didn’t like it so he did his best to deflect the question and tried to think of a way to make Bakashi just get on with the fight. That hope died as the silver haired man made a considering noise and asked

“What trouble?” Before Obito could think of a suitable excuse he continued “The Loyalists had no interest in coming after you, no one did” the ‘except me’ was silent but obvious “and I know the nobility well enough to say that the chaos would have been very good for your business.”

He scowled and bit back “the weepers are less so.”

“Mah your excuses haven’t changed I see.”

Time had change many things one of which was him gaining the sort of patience that could see him sit for days, weeks even through a ranging storm for the perfect opening. He was far from that hot-headed brat he had been years ago but 5 minutes alone with his old friend and all that hard won patience was in tatters.

“Just get on with it already!” It wasn’t quite a shout but the sound was enough to ring through the room. They both tensed and without taking his eyes from the other Obito stretched out his senses hoping none of the Akatsuki had been close enough to notice that. Thankfully it seemed like they hadn’t and whilst as their leader he was angry as Obito he was furiously glad. Everything was going of course enough without any more attention.

 “Just, just get on with it and kill me already you bastard.”

He couldn’t help but think that sounded more broken than it should. He closed his eye despite his instincts shouting about weakness and opportunity. Screw getting a good fight, going out with purpose and meaning and all that nonsense he was just done with it all. He listened with anticipation as Kakashi’s footsteps came closer stopping just in front of him. The feel of metal at his throat was a shock and he had to hold back his body’s reaction as he realised this was actually it, one slice of that sword and…

“Obito.” The sound of Kakashi’s voice or more correctly the emotions tearing at that voice stripped away his discipline before he could think and his sole eye was opening. The silver haired man was frozen in front of him with his sword raised with a white knuckle grip but all Obito could see was the torn expression spread unhidden over the others face. Eventually Kakashi stepped back and slowly lowered his blade with an air of resolve and, relief?

“What now?” He asked with a voice far calmer than he was.

“I need to find Naruto.” Kakashi answered his face still a strange mix of undisguised feelings. “The Loyalist’s will have moved by now but I can track them. After that” he shrugged “we rebuild.”

There was hope in those last two words and the possibility of something without the pressure of a request. The last move would be his and Obito both understood and hated it. He could try to press for a fight but he could see now that it would never happen, not the way he wanted it to, or he could leave Konoha to its fate and disappear of too parts unknown. Both options sat equally heavy in his chest so he turned them aside and said simply “We better hurry up then you don’t want to be late.”

The old bastard would laugh at him for this but as he plotted strategy with Kakashi Obito couldn’t give a damn.

**Author's Note:**

> Obito has no patience, he thinks he does but he absolutely does not and everyone else knows it. What he does have is persistence which is defiantly useful but rather undermines him in this conversation. Also I love these characters but this conversation was a nightmare for some reason.


End file.
